vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Malachai Parker
Malachai "Kai" Parker is a major recurring character and the main antagonist of the sixth season of . He also appears as a recurring character in the eighth season of the series. Kai is the son of Joshua Parker and his unnamed wife, as well as the twin brother of Josette, and the the older brother of Olivia, Lucas, Joey, and three other unnamed and deceased Parker siblings. However, when his true nature as a Siphoner was revealed in adolescence, his family began to treat him poorly and referred to him as an "abomination," which, among other factors, led to him growing up to be a sociopath. He was first seen trapped in a prison world with Damon Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett. Kai unwillingly formed an alliance with Damon and Bonnie in hopes that they could all escape the parallel dimension and return to the real world. Eventually, after Bonnie sacrificed her chance to escape in order to ensure Damon could return to the living world, Kai and Bonnie were the only two left in Kai's metaphysical prison. Later on, he and Bonnie attempt to escape the prison world, but Bonnie stores her magic in a teddy bear and sent it back to the real world as well so he couldn't force her to help him escape. Though he was enraged by this act, Kai brought Bonnie to his childhood home in Portland, Oregon and cooked her a Thanksgiving meal. However, he later betrayed Bonnie, taking the knife his sister's magic was stored in and stabbing Bonnie in the stomach with it to gain her Bennett blood to use to escape. Kai eventually freed himself from the 1994 prison world, after which he made it a point to antagonize the Mystic Falls Gang, as he sought to kill his surviving siblings and merge with Jo, regardless of the consequences. However, in Prayer For the Dying, his younger brother Luke attempted to merge with him instead. Kai ultimately overpowered Luke and absorbed all his magic (as well as his ability to produce and retain his own magic) during the merge. Soon after, Luke's essence also merged with Kai, passing down his emotional capability and capacity for empathy, which mellowed Kai out, making him less evil and even allowing him to briefly work with the Mystic Falls Gang as an ally. However, in A Bird in a Gilded Cage, Bonnie, who was still holding an understandable grudge toward him for the torture he put her through, left him behind in the 1903 prison world with the Heretics, a group of former Siphoner exiles from the Gemini Coven, who had been turned into witch-vampire hybrids by Lillian Salvatore sometime in the 19th and 20th centuries. In the Season Six finale, I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Kai escaped the 1903 Prison World with the Heretics, cloaking their location from Lily in exchange for her blood so that he could be turned into a hybrid as well. He killed Jo and, seemingly, her twins at her wedding to Alaric Saltzman to avoid any competition for the role of leader of the Gemini Coven. Kai then wiped out the coven through his suicide, killing his father and other coven members in the process and thereby rendering the Gemini extinct. Kai woke up and transitioned into a witch-vampire hybrid, but was decapitated by Damon Salvatore soon after out of revenge for placing Elena in a mystical slumber until Bonnie dies. In What Are You?, Kai is temporarily able to return from Hell, with the ringing of the Maxwell bell. Kai attempted to enter a bargain with Cade in order to remain in the living world and successfully done so by giving him Elena's coffin. Later on, he attempted to kill the last remaining Gemini witches, his nieces: Lizzie and Josie Saltzman. After he failed, he was permanently banished and imprisoned in the newly created 2018 Prison World by Bonnie, Lizzie and Josie. Kai is a member of the Parker Family, and is the last leader of the Gemini Coven. Early History Born as Malachai Parker in Portland, Oregon, he was a member of a coven of witches that included his seven siblings. On May 9, 1994, he killed almost all of his siblings (with the exceptions of his twin sister Jo, and twins Luke and Liv) in various gruesome ways, which drew the attention of the Gemini Coven. They then harnessed the power of a solar eclipse to trap him in a purgatory dimension for his crimes, which has kept him trapped in a snapshot of the day that he was imprisoned—May 10, 1994. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Six= |-|Season Seven= In Best Served Cold, Kai appears in Alaric and Jo's wedding tape. |-|Season Eight= In What Are You?, Kai surprised Damon and Alaric by showing up while they were trying to think of a way to kill Cade, and told them that he had a better idea than the one they had thought of. In The Lies Will Catch Up To You, In It's Been a Hell of a Ride, Personality |-|Siphoner= Kai was a charmingly unstable newcomer with the unsettling ability to seem normal as the situation demands. He can be both playful and obsessive with a mix of adolescent angst, likely stemming from the fact that he was referred to as an "abomination" due to his unique magical ability. He was shown to be a psychopath originally, after merging with Luke and gaining emotions, something he himself later confessed to. This was demonstrated when he killed four of his siblings with no remorse, for no apparent reason. He also called his brother ungrateful for fighting back during his murder. Furthermore, while killing his little sister with her own magic, he commented that the irony is funny, or sad, and that he gets those emotions confused, further demonstrating his lack of ability to feel remorse. He had also stated to be perfectly happy with who he was, even finding the idea of someone changing him funny. He appears to enjoy killing people, as he has done so when other methods could easily have been used to escape the situation. He had also used the threat of murder to manipulate people into doing what he wants. After the merge with Luke, Kai had absorbed some of his personality and had changed. He was far less evil then he as before and even shows signs of genuine emotion, such as feeling bad/guilty for killing Luke and his other siblings. He also showed selflessness, which could be clearly seen in The Day I Tried To Live, when he was "half-dead" and yet agreed to help Jeremy to go back in the Prison World after being heavily injured from their encounter with Liv, knowing that his magic could overwhelm him and kill him in the process. In A Bird in a Gilded Cage, when Bonnie Bennett tried to kill him, despite the fact he changed and gained some empathy towards others, he didn't try to defend himself; he simply teleported away. Despite the fact that he was no longer the evil psychopath he once was, Bonnie, nor his coven forgave him of his actions as they believed magic couldn't completely alter another's personality. Knowing this and feeling rejected, as well as finding out that the Ascendant was destroyed (to try and prevent him from escaping) and that Jo's children (twins) could take away his leadership of the coven, he became enraged and his old personality quickly resurfaced; as in his own words, he believed that if everyone thought he was incapable of redemption, he may as well prove them right. Kai, who was already unstable to begin with, became emotionally unbalanced, cruel, sadistic, ruthless and vengeful In I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime, he stabbed his twin sister, Josette at her wedding multiple times in the lower back, killing his sister and (apparently) the twins, because he did not want any competition in the future. In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, after he was given Lily's blood (off-screen) he killed himself to wipe out his entire coven, as revenge for trying to permanently trap him in Lillian Salvatore's Prison World. Also, instead of killing Bonnie when he had the chance, he linked Elena's slumber with Bonnie's life, until the day the latter dies, as he believed she 'betrayed' him for being left in the prison world and told her it was "all your fault". |-|Witch-Vampire Hybrid= After become an non-original witch-vampire hybrid, Kai's emotions were heightened, including his negative traits; he became more cruel, sadistic, ruthless and vengeful, he also had a sadistic sense of humor, as he found Bonnie's emotional pain very amusing. Powers and Abilities |-|Siphoner= As revealed in Black Hole Sun, Kai had demonstrated that he possessed the ability to absorb a witch's power and use it as his own. This can kill said witch if Kai were to drain all of the witch's power for his needs. Aside from this ability, Kai has no other magical powers of his own, and can only practice magic by stealing the magical power of others. In Christmas Through Your Eyes, Kai absorbed the power of the Traveler's anti-magic spell on Mystic Falls, showing he can absorb power from active spells as well. Despite having no magical power of his own, he does have the tendency to simply appear out of nowhere when he's being talked about. An example would be when Damon suggested to Bonnie to steal the Ascendant and leave without him, and Kai just appearing in the hallway. Another example would be in Do You Remember the First Time?, when Bonnie attacks him with magic, and runs out to Damon's car, only for Kai to appear in the backseat. He also demonstrated his coven's ability to turn invisible during his confrontation with Damon and Elena but only when he absorbed another witch's power. Despite having no magical power of his own, he appears to have paid attention during his coven's teachings, as he was quickly able to use his powers to cast spells, showing that he has the knowledge required. In addition to having the ability to siphon magic, Kai can sense magic in others, but this power was limited to being close enough to touch the person he intends on sensing the power on. However, the little time he had spent practicing magic has caused him to not be able to focus his abilities very well. It took him a few tries before he could get spells to do what they were supposed to do, however, after that he is capably of easily using them. |-|Witch= After Kai merged with his younger brother Luke his powers grew stronger, which gave him access to Luke's magic permanently. With his new-found powers after "The Merge", he considers himself mega powerful as the new leader of the Gemini Coven. Kai's recent spell was powerful enough to transport himself, Elena, Damon and Jeremy to the Prison World in which Bonnie Bennett was trapped inside. However, they could not interact with Bonnie physically, and could only see her. After focusing all his magic to Jeremy, he was powerful enough to give him the ability to interact physically in the Prison World, saving Bonnie's life in the process and showing her where to get enough magic to get herself out. As of Let Her Go, Kai's twin sister, Josette, transferred all of her magic to him making him even more powerful. Despite the fact that he now possessed the power of two witches, as he was only strong enough to take two people with him to the prison world and back to the real world, however he later overcame this limit, as he had become strong enough to take all members of The Heretics (Valerie, Malcolm, Nora, Mary Louise, Beau and Oscar) back to the real world with him, (off-screen). He had become so powerful, he was able to escape Lillian Salvatore's Prison World only with the blood of a Bennett witch without the Ascendant, combined with a the power of a recurring celestial event such as an eclipse or an Aurora Borealis, (off-screen) something that even Bonnie was unable to do, Kai was able to cloak himself and Lillian from Matt Donovan and Bonnie Bennett, despite the latter being a very powerful witch in her own right, as Bonnie was not able to sense his presence, even Damon Salvatore, a 174 year old vampire, with heightened senses was not able to sense Kai's presence, until the latter turned off his invisibility spell. In I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime, Kai was shown to be more powerful then all members of his coven, including his father, the former leader of the Gemini Coven, as he inflicts every individual attending Alaric and Jo's wedding with massive aneurysms, and he destroys most of the church's windows and fixtures by producing high frequency sound waves, with a simple hand gesture; while he had a knife in his left hand. He also cast a spell to link Bonnie to Elena Gilbert, causing the latter to be in a mystical slumber and stop aging as long as Bonnie is alive, Kal placed a fail-safe on this spell; if Bonnie or any witch tries to deactivate the spell, not only will Bonnie die, but Elena will die along with her, making sure there are loopholes in this spell. |-|Witch-Vampire Hybrid= Kal possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original witch-vampire hybrid. Weaknesses |-|Siphoner= Kai had the typical weaknesses of a siphoner. |-|Witch= Kai had the typical weaknesses of a witch. |-|Witch-Vampire Hybrid= Kai had the typical weaknesses of a non-original witch-vampire hybrid. Relationships * Damon and Kai (Former Allies/Enemies) * Bonnie and Kai (Former Allies/Enemies) * Kai and Liv (Siblings/Enemies) * Kai and Luke (Siblings/Enemies) * Elena and Kai (Enemies/Former Allies) * Jo and Kai (Siblings/Enemies) * Kai and Tyler (Former Enemies) * Kai and Jeremy (Former Enemies/Allies) * Kai and Heretics (Former Allies) * Kai and Lily Salvatore (Former Allies) * Kai and Alaric (Enemies) * Kai and Stefan (Enemies) * Kai and Caroline (Enemies) * Kai and Josie and Lizzie (Uncle and Nieces/Enemies) Appearances Season Six * Yellow Ledbetter (Unseen/Mentioned) * Welcome to Paradise * Black Hole Sun * The World Has Turned and Left Me Here * Do You Remember the First Time? * Fade Into You * I Alone * Christmas Through Your Eyes * Woke Up With a Monster * Prayer For the Dying * The Day I Tried To Live * Let Her Go * The Downward Spiral * A Bird in a Gilded Cage * I Never Could Love Like That ''(Mentioned) * ''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You * I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime * I'm Thinking Of You All The While (Death) Season Seven * Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take (Mentioned) * Live Through This (Mentioned) * Best Served Cold (Mentioned/Video Footage) Season Eight * The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch (Mentioned) * What Are You? * The Lies Will Catch Up To You * It's Been a Hell of a Ride Name * The name Malachai is of Hebrew origin. It is a variation of the name Malachi, meaning "angel, messenger of God". * Other spellings of the name Malachai include Malachi, Malachie, Malachy, Malaki, Malakia, Malaquias, Malechy, Maleki, Malequi, Malakai, Malak. * Parker is a English family name, derived from the Old French with the meaning "keeper of the park". Trivia Quotes Gallery |-|Season Six= 6X02-77-Kai.jpg 6X02-79-Kai.jpg 6X02-99-DamonKai.jpg 6X02-101-DamonKai.jpg 6X02-102-DamonKai.jpg 6X02-103-Kai.jpg 6X02-104-KaiDamon.jpg 6X02-106-Kai.jpg 6X02-122-Kai.jpg 6X02-125-DamonBonnieKai.jpg 6X04-2-Kai.jpg 6X04-4-KaiDamon.jpg 6X04-25-Kai.jpg 6X04-32-Kai.jpg 6X04-50-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X04-51-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X04-58-DamonBonnieKai.jpg 6X04-60-DamonBonnieKai.jpg 6X04-61-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X04-73-Kai.jpg 6X04-75-KaiBonnieDamon.jpg 6X04-76-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X04-88-DamonBonnieKai.jpg 6X04-94-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X04-97-BonnieDamonKai.jpg 6X04-127-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X04-129-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X05-18-Kai.jpg 6X05-20-Kai.jpg 6X05-43-KaiDamon.jpg 6X05-44-KaiBonnie.jpg KaiSiphon.png 6X05-45-DamonBonnieKai.jpg 6X05-80-Kai.jpg 6X05-82-Kai.jpg 6X05-84-DamonKai.jpg 6X05-96-DamonBonnieKai.jpg 6X05-97-Kai.jpg 6X07-21-Kai.jpg 6X07-23-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-24-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-25-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-74-Kai.jpg 6X07-75-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-76-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-77-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-83-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-85-Kai.jpg 6X07-86-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-87-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-93-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-94-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-96-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-97-BonnieKai.jpg 6X08-4-Kai.jpg 6X08-6-Kai.jpg 6X08-7-BonnieKai.jpg 6X08-8-Kai.jpg 6X08-10-BonnieKai.jpg 6X08-26-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X08-28-Kai.jpg 6X08-29-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X08-30-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X08-47-Kai.jpg 6X08-64-Kai.jpg 6X08-68-Kai.jpg 6X08-100-Kai.jpg 6X08-101-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X08-103-Kai.jpg 6X08-109-JoKai.jpg 6X08-111-Kai.jpg 6X08-112-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X08-113-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X09-21-Kai.jpg 6X09-22-Kai.jpg 6X09-23-Kai.jpg 6X09-24-Kai.jpg 6X09-25-Kai.jpg 6X09-41-Kai.jpg 6X09-44-Kai.jpg 6X09-60-Kai.jpg 6X09-61-KaiLiv.jpg 6X09-64-Kai.jpg 6X09-92-Kai.jpg 6X09-94-Kai.jpg 6X09-111-Kai.jpg 6X09-113-Kai.jpg 6X10-5-KaiJo.jpg 6X10-42-Kai.jpg 6X10-55-Kai.jpg 6X10-57-KaiJo.jpg 6X10-58-KaiLuke.jpg 6X10-82-KaiLiv.jpg 6X10-83-JoLivKai.jpg 6X10-86-AlaricKai.jpg 6X10-100-Kai.jpg 6X10-104-Kai.jpg 6X10-114-Kai.jpg 6X10-115-Kai.jpg 6X10-119-Kai.jpg 6X10-144-Kai.jpg 6X11-2-KaiElena.jpg 6X11-3-Kai.jpg 6X11-5-KaiElena.jpg 6X11-23-KaiElena.jpg 6X11-24-Kai.jpg 6X11-26-KaiElena.jpg 6X11-31-Kai.jpg 6X11-40-Kai.jpg 6X11-42-KaiElena.jpg 6X11-43-Kai.jpg 6X11-68-Kai.jpg 6X11-70-JoDamonKai.jpg 6X11-71-Kai.jpg 6X11-89-Kai.jpg 6X11-93-KaiJo.jpg 6X12-67-TylerKai.jpg 6X12-70-DamonTylerKai.jpg 6X12-71-DamonKai.jpg 6X12-75-Kai.jpg 6X12-77-Kai.jpg 6X12-80-KaiLizElenaDamon.jpg 6X12-86-KaiJo.jpg 6X12-92-JoKai.jpg 6X12-93-JoKai.jpg 6X12-94-Kai.jpg 6X12-96-LukeKai.jpg 6X12-98-LukeKai.jpg 6X12-99-LukeKai.jpg 6X12-106-Kai.jpg 6X13-21-Kai.jpg 6X13-24-Kai.jpg 6X13-31-Kai.jpg 6X13-33-KaiElenaDamon.jpg 6X13-35-Kai.jpg 6X13-43-Kai.jpg 6X13-52-ElenaKai.jpg 6X13-55-Kai.jpg 6X13-66-Kai.jpg 6X13-71-Kai.jpg 6X13-82-Kai.jpg 6X13-84-Kai.jpg 6X13-94-Kai.jpg 6X13-95-KaiLiv.jpg 6X13-97-Kai.jpg 6X13-117-Kai.jpg 6X15-18-Kai.png 6X15-37-Kai.png 6X15-38-JoAlaricKai.png 6X15-80-Kai.png 6X15-84-Kai.png 6X16-12-KaiDamon.jpg 6X16-14-Kai.jpg 6X16-15-KaiDamon.jpg 6X16-26-Kai.jpg 6X16-28-Kai.jpg 6X16-53-Kai.jpg 6X16-66-Kai.jpg 6X16-80-Kai.jpg 6X16-82-Kai.jpg 6X16-83-KaiDamon.jpg 6X17-27-Kai.jpg 6X17-29-Kai.jpg 6X17-30-Kai.jpg 6X17-36-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X17-38-KaiBonnieElenaDamon.jpg 6X17-39-KaiBonnieElenaDamon.jpg 6X17-68-Kai.jpg 6X17-69-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X17-71-Kai.jpg 6X17-87-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X17-88-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X17-89-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X17-90-Kai.jpg 6X17-101-Kai.jpg 6X17-117-Kai.jpg 6X17-118-Kai.jpg 6X20-101-Kai.png 6X20-102-Kai.png 6X20-103-Kai.png 6X21-3-KaiBonnie.png 6X21-4-Kai.png 6X21-124-Kai.png 6X22-9-Kai.png 6X22-41-Kai.png 6X22-42-Kai.png 6X22-44-JoshuaKai.png 6X22-45-Kai.png 6X22-48-Kai.png 6X22-60-KaiDamon.png 6X22-71-Kai.png 6X22-73-Kai.png 6X22-75-KaiBonnie.png 6X22-82-Kai.png Siphoning5.png |-|Season Eight= 812-Kai1.jpg 812-Kai2.jpg 813-001-Kai.png 813-002-Kai.png 813-003-Kai.png 813-004-Kai.png 813-005-Kai.png 813-006-Alaric-Kai.png 813-008~Damon-Kai.png 813-026~Damon-Kai.png 813-027-Kai.png 813-029~Damon-Kai.png 813-042-Damon-Kai.png 813-044~Damon-Kai.png 813-046~Damon-Kai.png 813-048~Damon-Kai.png 813-050~Damon-Kai.png 813-076-Damon-Kai.png 813-078~Damon-Kai.png 813-080~Damon-Kai.png 813-095~Damon-Kai.png 813-097~Damon-Kai.png 813-120-Damon-Kai.png 813-121~Damon-Kai.png 813-123-Damon-Kai.png 813-124~Damon-Kai.png 814-021-Kai.png 814-022-Stefan-Kai.png 814-024~Stefan-Kai.png 814-025~Stefan-Damon-Kai.png 814-037~Damon~Caroline~Kai-The Armory.png 814-039~Damon~Caroline-Kai.png 814-060~Caroline-Kai.png 814-061~Caroline-Kai.png 814-062~Caroline-Kai.png 814-063-Kai.png 814-080~Alaric-Kai.png 814-090-Kai.png 814-119~Bonnie-Kai.png 814-121~Bonnie-Kai.png 814-127~Bonnie-Kai.png 814-129~Bonnie-Kai.png 814~Kai-Prison World-Bar-2018.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Parker Family Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Deceased Category:Featured Articles Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Siphoners Category:Gemini Coven Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six Characters Category:Major Antagonists Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Characters